Magic Cat
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Inuyasha is a half demon sorcerer that travels from place to place. He is lonely and desperately wants a companion so he uses a new type of ritual to turn his male cat into a person. What he didn't realize was that his male cat was actually female. Now he has a cute and feisty cat girl to keep him company.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of said manga._**

**__**Magic Cat

_Step 1: Mix five crows' feathers, three fish heads, and sap from a maple tree into boiling cauldron._

_Step 2: Add a drop of your blood to the mixture_

_Step 3: Use the mixture to draw a circle containing the required symbols on the following page._

_Step 4: Place the feline in the center of the circle._

_Step 5: Read the following incantation out loud_

_Step 6: Let the full moon do the rest_

Inuyasha reread the ritual he had been developing for two years now. The ritual was similar to one he found in an old book where a sorcerer would transform someone into an animal. However his version would do the opposite and give an animal a humanoid body. It took two years to develop this new type of ritual and now he finally had. Since his own blood will be mixed into the concoction the creature he makes will also be part demon like him, it will almost be like creating a demon familiar.

Inuyasha was known in the village as the resident half demon sorcerer. Most people feared him and claimed he used dark magic to hex them all; these people always blamed him when anything went wrong in the village. There were also a few who saw him as good and went to him for help in removing demons in the forest and help in curing their sicknesses that the village priestess couldn't fix. These people though hardly ever stood up for him when the other villagers tried to persecute him. It was one of the reasons why he lived in a hut that resided in the forest close to the village.

No matter where he went, no matter how many people he helped he was always alone. Well except for the black cat that lived with him and followed him everywhere named Kuro. Inuyasha found Kuro about four years ago when he was a small kitten. It was during a rain storm at a different village he used to reside in before he was run out. A small soaked black kitten wandered into his hut crying out.

Originally Inuyasha was going to through it out, but seeing it's sad pathetic face reminded him of himself when he was a child so he decided to feed it and then send it on its way after the storm stopped. In the morning after Inuyasha fed the cat and the rain stopped he placed the cat outside his door and told him to go home. The kitten merely stared at his face a few moments before walking right past his feet and into his hut before turning around to look back him like he owned the place. Inuyasha was at first pissed at the kitten's arrogance calling him a cocky little bastard, but the cat just looked at him while he yelled. Inuyasha calmed down and looked at the cat finally giving in and telling the cat he could stay if he could put up with him.

Ever since then the cat that he eventually decided to call Kuro, because he was black, followed him everywhere. He took the cat with him to every village he tried to live in. Some people spread rumors that the half demon's cat was actually a terrible demon in disguise that he kept as a servant.

After a while Inuyasha felt less lonely than he normal did and actually smiled a little from time to time. But soon he realized what he really wanted was someone he could talk with and relate to, as much as Inuyasha cared for his cat Kuro he wasn't much for conversation. So he decided he would use his skills in the magic arts to create a ritual that would transform Kuro into a living person like himself. This way he wouldn't be so alone anymore.

Now he was all set to begin the ritual. He found a clearing in the middle of the forest and now during the full moon he had the circle drawn out and Kuro placed in the center. Inuyasha took one more look at his cat and then at the moon.

"Convertere ad humanam corpus" He said the incantation aloud initiating the ritual. After a few seconds the circle lit up with a green light and a pillar of smoke erupted from where Kuro sat obstructing Inuyasha's view. "Hope this works", he didn't want to see his cat got hurt because he screwed up a magic ritual. The light from the circle finally subsided signaling that it was done. Inuyasha approached the cloud of smoke looking desperately for the shape of a human figure somewhere inside it. What he got was quit the surprise.

A figure dashed out of the smoke tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha looked down and saw a beautiful a girl who looked about a year younger than him. She had long black hair and flawless porcelain skin. She wrapped her arms around him and began trying to rub her face into his chest in a very loving way.

"Um who are you?" Inuyasha asked blushing when he saw this girl was completely naked on top of him. The girl merely giggled and looked up at him with her lovely blue cat eyes.

"Its me silly"

"Me who?" She just giggled again and pointed at the black cat ears on her head. Realization finally hit him that his ritual worked.

"Kuro is this you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never really liked that name but yes" She then hugged him tighter. Inuyasha turned even redder when he realized her bare perky breasts were pressing against him. He nearly lost it when she started kissing and licking his face. He quickly stopped her

"Wait a minute wait; I thought you were a male cat!"

"Nope I've always been a girl cat, you just kept referring to me as a boy and I couldn't talk like you to tell you so I just went along" She explained as she played with a lock of Inuyasha's hair. He just stared shocked at the whole situation. He then lifted her off him and handed her his black cloak.

"Here put this on to cover yourself" Not wanting to look at her naked body.

"Why do I need this, cats don't wear anything" She said holding it.

"Well your not a cat now you're a person"

"Okay" She smiled and put the cloak. It was too big for her so she had to tie it tighter.

"Well uh lets go back to our hut" Inuyasha started walking towards their home. He stopped and turned around to see her still standing there.

"What's the matter Kuro" He asked concerned walking up to her. She merely looked up at him and then hugged him again. This time though Inuyasha decided to hug her back.

"I'm really grateful to you for taking care of me and I love you a lot for it, but…"

"Yes" he asked nervous that she was going to leave him now. He really couldn't handle that kind of rejection if she decided to abandon him.

"Could you perhaps give me a different name?" Relief suddenly washed over Inuyasha at what she asked for.

"Well alright let me think of a proper name" He began considering all possible girl names for her. "You definitely need a girly name now" She looked at him expectantly for her new name. Inuyasha couldn't think of a proper name, everyone he came up with didn't fit her. He then remembered speaking to the village priestess Kaede, one of the few people that was actually kind to him hear, and she happened to mention a distant ancestor for her and remembered thinking this ancestor had a nice name that he liked.

"Alright I got it" She then looked excited

"Your new name will be Kagome" He said dramatically.

"I love it, thank you!" Kagome jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha turned red again as he stood staring into space while she pranced off. He came back to reality when she grabbed his hand.

"Well lets go home" She said happily.

"Yes lets" Inuyasha too was happy now that his magic ritual was a complete success and actually turned out much better than he hoped. Now he truly wasn't alone any more. He had someone to travel with, someone to talk to, and someone to stand by his side forever.

* * *

**Well I thought I would right something sweet and happy since I have writers block for my other stories. This is based off an original story I did for a writing class I took a year ago. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha awoke to feeling something lying on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw Kagome sleeping on top of him still not wearing any clothes.

"Whoa what are you doing!" he shouted trying to push her off of him. Startled awake Kagome grabbed on tight to the closest thing witch just so happened to be Inuyasha pressing her breasts to his chest and making his eyes go wide and face turn red.

"What's wrong?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why the hell were you sleeping on top of me?"

"You always let lay on your chest" Kagome just looked up at him like nothing was wrong.

"That was when you were a cat" He finally got Kagome and stood up trying to cover his eyes from her naked body. "And will you put some clothes on already!"

"I don't see the problem" She giggled at his embarrassment.

"The problem is you're naked!" He yelled throwing his robe at her to wear.

"I've seen you naked plenty of times and never complained" She said wrapping his robe around her body. Inuyasha blushed even harder when he remembered all the times his cat just sat there and watched him bathe in a hot spring or lake.

"Alright enough let's go" he said making his way out of the hut. He suddenly stopped when he felt Kagome jump on his back, grabbed a hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So where we going" She asked like nothing is wrong.

"Would you get off me" He said trying to remove from her from his back but she just held on tighter.

"No!" She yelled at him "First you don't want me sleeping with you like I used to, and then you want me to wear clothes. I can do all that but I'm not giving up having you carry me places!" She sounded mad now. Inuyasha just looked surprised at how mad she was at this.

"Alright fine" He finally gave in and decided to keep walking with a beautiful cat girl on his back.

"Where are we going" She asked again her anger from a few moments ago completely forgotten.

"We are going to see Kaede and see if she has some girl clothes for you"

"Isn't she that nice old lady that gives me fish sometimes" She asked excited about the idea of possibly getting a delicious piece of fish.

"Yes" he said as he came closer to the village.

"You think she'll give me some now" She asked.

"I don't know that old hag might not recognize you like this" He told her referring to her new form.

"Then you need to explain it to her, so I can get some fish" She stated in a commanding way.

"Fine" he said as they made their way through the village.

The trip through the village was quit the spectacle. Many stopped and stared in shock at the half demon sorcerer with a new addition to his back. Some looked at them in disgust when they saw she had cat ears and assumed she was another half demon like Inuyasha. People they passed started whispering rumors about them. Inuyasha with his demonic senses could hear all of them. At first he was embarrassed because some said that the girl he was carrying was his lover or wife, but then he started to get pissed when he heard some people claim that she was some demon whore that he paid to satisfy him. Inuyasha made sure to quietly hex those ones with bad luck for the rest of the day.

They finally arrived at the priestess Kaede's hut. Kaede was the village priestess and had been for most of her life. She was probably the only person who stuck up for him when the villagers tried to falsely accuse him of something. Kaede met him one day after he first moved here when the villagers were throwing stones at him in an attempt to drive him out of the village and she had arrived in time to see Inuyasha get so angry that he yelled something about 'giving them a taste of their own medicine' and used his magic to levitate a group of huge boulders that were close by. He was about to make them fly at the villagers when Kaede stood between them and quickly diffused the fight by scolding the villagers about picking on someone new to the village. After they left and Inuyasha let the boulders down, she turned around and began to scold Inuyasha about the misuse of his magical powers making him feel like a small child.

After that they quickly became friends. Kaede would give him food and other things he needed and in exchange Inuyasha would help cure some of the sick that she couldn't help and help with the injuries that were beyond her abilities, but not that of a sorcerer like him. Sometimes she would have Inuyasha over for dinner and give his cat some fish as a treat.

She had only one living relative that Inuyasha knew and that was her granddaughter Kikyo. Kikyo was also a priestess that spent her time traveling around to other villages and offering her assistance to whoever needed. Inuyasha only met her a few times and thought she was nice, but he never really had the chance to get to know her further than that.

"Hey you in here Kaede" he said knocking on the door frame while walking inside.

"Inuyasha what brings you here" She asked as she continued to work on mixing some herbs. She finally looked up to greet him when she noticed the beautiful young woman on his back. "Well I see you finally found a lover for yourself" Inuyasha nearly fell over at her statement and Kagome just giggled.

"Dammit why does everyone suddenly think that?" He sat down and Kagome finally got off him and made her way over to Kaede.

"Do you recognize me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry child I don't believe I've met you before" Kaede said honestly. Kagome just dropped her head looking upset.

"Idiot of course she doesn't recognize you cause of your new from!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Then tell her, you said you would!" Kagome yelled back about to cry.

"Alright, Kaede this is Kagome, but up until last night she used to be Kuro" Kaede just looked confused. "I used a magic ritual I created to transfigure my cat Kuro into a more human form and this is the result" He gestured to Kagome. Kaede looked at her face then the black cat ears on her head.

"Oh I understand now" Kagome's tears suddenly dried up and she smiled at Kaede.

"You don't seem that surprised that Kuro turned out to be a girl" Inuyasha said.

"Well I knew she was a female cat, I think that you Inuyasha were the only one who didn't know" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me" He said annoyed that she would keep something like that to herself.

"Well I thought you would figure that out yourself. Didn't you think it was odd when she always acted differently in the spring time for a while" She asked him.

"Yeah what was that about any way?"

"She was in heat" Kaede stated making Inuyasha flush embarrassed.

"Can I have some fish please" Kagome asked Kaede in the sweetest voice possible.

"Here you go Kagome" Kaede handed her a bowl of fish from a jar that she kept around specifically for Inuyasha's cat. While Kagome took the bowl and hurried off to sit in the corner and munch on her favorite treat Kaede and Inuyasha continued their conversation.

"I sense that she is a half demon like you, may I ask how" Kaede inquired.

"Well you see I used my own blood as the core ingredient to the ritual and since I'm half demon my demonic power mixed with her cat soul to make a half cat demon girl" He explained.

"I see, so you created a companion for yourself" she said looking at him knowingly. "And what do you intend to do with her now".

"Kagome never left me even when she was a cat she always stayed by my side, so in return I'm going to stay by her side forever" He stated proudly with determination. "Now the reason I'm here is because she needs something to wear"

"I think I have something that might fit her" She said as Kagome having finished eating walked over to them and sat down on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha blushed and quickly stood up to leave.

"I'm going for a walk, Kagome you stay here so Kaede can find you something to wear" He then left the two of them alone. Kagome just sat there and watched him go with a sad look on her face.

"Does he not like me anymore now that I look like this" She said sounding upset. She always really liked Inuyasha and couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her now.

"No child he still cares for you a lot" Kaede said to reassure her.

"Then what's his problem" Kagome asked not getting it at all.

"Well you see Kagome I think Inuyasha has been alone for most of his life, but now that he has a pretty young lady like yourself giving him so much kind attention he's not sure how to react to your affection or understand his own feelings" Kaede explained to her.

"Oh I get it now" Kagome finally got why her Inuyasha acted so weird around her now. Then another thing Kaede said hit her with realization that made her smile "He thinks I'm pretty".

"Yes, now you can't keep wearing Inuyasha's cloak, let's find you something better" Kaede told her as she began rummaging through a chest that she kept some clothing that the villagers donated to her.

A little bit later Inuyasha made his way back to Kaede's hut to see if the old woman found something for Kagome to wear. He knocked on the door frame first just in case she was changing. Kaede told him to come in so he went inside, but stopped and stared shocked at what Kagome was now wearing. She was wearing a pair of red pants that was cut and fashioned into a very short skirt that barely went down to the middle of her thigh and showed off her slender legs. Inuyasha's eyes traveled upward and saw that she was wearing a red top that also was cut short in way that made it sleeveless and showed off her midriff and she also wasn't wearing any shoes either. Inuyasha's face turned red as he swallowed nervously seeing that she was now even more exposed then when she wore his black cloak.

"Why did you let her wear that Kaede?" He shouted at the old woman.

"She said she doesn't like wearing too much clothes, so it was either this or she said she would wear nothing at all" Kaede told him also not too thrilled about Kagome's outfit.

"Well if you don't like it Inuyasha I could just take this off and go home" Kagome said to him preparing to strip down and leave.

"NO! No!, This is fine" He stated quickly feeling embarrassed and also a little bit jealous at the thought of someone else seeing her naked if she left like that. Inuyasha walked outside muttering a thanks to Kaede and gesturing Kagome to come with him.

"Thanks for clothes Kaede" Kagome then followed Inuyasha outside.

"So what now" She asked him.

"We're going to find something to eat and then head back home" He told her. Kagome just smiled at him and then retook her position on his back.

"Not this again" He said annoyed that she wouldn't let go and also nervous that he could feel her breasts pressing against his back through the thin clothing she wore.

"Yes this again. Now Onward!" She shouted pointing in front of them and they were off.

* * *

**You guys thought this was a one shot oh no my dear readers theres much more to this. **

**Decided to make Kaede talk normal. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you reading?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha glanced up to see her leaning over his shoulder trying to see the book he was reading.

"It's just a book about some magical objects of legend" He told her.

"Could you tell me about some of them?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her body against his back, and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"S-Sure Why n-not" He stuttered blushing.

It had been about a month now since he used his magic ritual on his cat and got his companion Kagome. She pretty much followed him everywhere he went just like before when she was a cat. They would visit the village sometimes to see Kaede and help with the sick and injured. The village children really seemed to like Kagome and most seemed to think she was Inuyasha's wife to his embarrassment, but most of their parents didn't like her and often called her awful names causing Inuyasha to start hexing a lot of people with misfortune frequently.

Inuyasha still was not completely used to her affectionate tendencies to embrace and rub up against him like the cat she was. However he had grown used to her cuddling up with him at night due to her stubbornness and out right refusal to sleep without him. Yes Inuyasha was starting to become content with life right now which made it more depressing because he knew he would probably have to move again since he noticed the villagers were starting to get more aggressive towards wanting him to leave. He even heard talk of them hiring the demon slayers to possibly come here and end him.

"This is a sword capable of creating an army of the undead" He said to her as he turned the page and pointed to an artist's rendering of the sword, "It is also believed to open the door to the underworld".

"What's it called?" Kagome asked now intrigued.

"Unfortunately the name of the sword has been lost to the ages, so nobody knows what the things called" he explained and then turned to the next page which revealed an image of what looked like some sort of mirror.

"Now this is a magical mirror that supposedly contains an evil sorceress that was sealed away into it a very-very long time ago" Kagome seemed very enraptured by the things Inuyasha told.

"This is an ancient book of dark magic called the Necronomicon", Inuyasha explained this time in a serious tone pointing at an image of some sort of book covered in stitching. "It's full of evil demon magic like demon resurrection, making demon puppets, and creating demon incarnations. It can be extremely dangerous in the hands of a real evil bastard".

"Could you use it yourself" Kagome asked him.

"No Kagome, I don't practice dark magic like that" He told her honestly. "Dark magic if used too much slowly rots your soul away, but most dark sorcerers don't care". He turned to the next page that showed what looked like a small purple jewel.

"What's that?" She asked curious about the things in this book.

"That's the sacred Shikon Jewel" Inuyasha then went on to explain how the jewel was incredibly powerful and could amplify the power of demons and sorcerers alike. He told Kagome about all the other magical objects in the book while she listened intently while resting on his back. He eventually reached a page that made him smirk. Kagome, curious about what could make her Inuyasha smile like that, looked down and saw an image of a man dressed in armor wearing tradition robes, a white fur cape of some kind, and holding a large sword shaped like a huge fang, but what struck her was how this man looked very similar to Inuyasha.

"Is that you?" She asked looking back and forth from Inuyasha to the picture in the book.

"I wish" He chuckled "That's actually my father Inutaisho".

"Really, but why is he in this book?"

"You see that" He said pointing to the sword in his hand, "That is the legendary sword tensaiga. It was a sword that Inutaisho had forged from one of his own fangs and is so powerful that it can destroy a hundred enemies in a single stroke".

"So does your father still have it now?" She asked, but regretted it when she saw Inuyasha's smile fade into a frown.

"No he died and the sword was hidden in his tomb that no one knows the location of" He explained to her.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine I never really met him, I just know what my mother and myoga told me about him" He said sadly.

"Isn't myoga that talking spec that sucks your blood whenever he visits?" She asked trying to change the subject so her Inuyasha would stop being sad.

"He's a flea demon, but he might as well be a talking spec" He said cheering up a little.

"Alright that's enough for tonight lets go to bed" He stated closing the book and placing it on his shelf with the others. Kagome crawled over to the bed they shared and waited for Inuyasha whom simply waved his hand and instantaneously put out the fire and the lanterns scattered about the hut. Inuyasha lied down in bed and as expected Kagome latched on to him and snuggled her body closer to his. He had not only grown accustomed to this, he also secretly enjoyed and looked forward to it every night so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Inuyasha" she said nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Good night Kagome" he replied holding her tighter.

* * *

_Somewhere far off_

A man dressed in a white traditional robe with spiked armor and a large white fur sash going over his shoulder. He had long silvery white hair and cold emotionless gold eyes. This man or more accurately demon strolled through the forest in the dead of night followed closely by some sort of green imp like creature carrying a wooden staff.

"Lord Sesshomaru please wait for me" the green creature said trying desperately to keep up with his master's pace. The tall demon just ignored him and kept on going.

"How terrible milord, the lead we had on your great father's tomb turned out to be another dead end", the creature cried out, "Now there's no one left who might know where it is".

"Jaken" The demon finally spoke, "Be silent"

"Yes milord"

After a few more moments of walking the demon spoke again. "There is one more person who might know where the tomb is"

"And who is that Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but instead turned changing the course of his walking and headed off in a new direction moving a little faster with his servant struggling to stay close.

"I think it's time I pay another visit to my filthy half-brother", He said quietly to himself.

* * *

Enjoy the chapter

Now I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm about half way done with the next chapters for my other stories, the bad news is that I just got offered a job in another state and I will be moving by the end of this month which means I won't be able to update for quit some time.

I might be able to put at least one chapter for Arch Nemesis before I move, but don't expect miracles.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a field under a tree together. Kagome in her usual place on his lap as she pointed at all the flowers she liked.

"What's the big, deal there just plants" he remarked.

"Yeah, but their pretty plants" she argued then quickly pointed out her favorite one "like that one over there, that one is the prettiest".

"You mean this one" he said as he used his magic to levitate the flower she liked in the air then over to his outstretched hand. He then proceeded to place the flower in her hair. Kagome blushed at the sweet gesture as she turned around to look at him. Inuyasha stared at her a moment, but was interrupted when suddenly turned his head east as if he sensed something.

"Kagome get behind me now!" He commanded as he quickly stood up letting her fall to the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused at what could possibly make her Inuyasha worried.

"Just get behind me, do it!" he shouted. Heading his advice she stepped behind him. She was then alerted to another presence heading right for them. Using her cat senses she felt a very powerful force getting closer. Kagome wondered who that could be. Her question was answered when a demon that looked similar to her Inuyasha, but older and a little taller with cold narrow eyes and some large fur over his shoulder walked right into the clearing and stood a few yards a away facing them.

"What are you doing here you bastard!" Inuyasha said.

"I'll make this quick, our father's tomb, where is it?" he demanded.

"How the hell would I know where it is, even if I did why should I tell you?"

Sesshomaru then took notice of the girl that Inuyasha stood protectively in front of. He also noticed her state of dress or lack of, but what really caught his attention where the black cat ears on her head.

"I see the pathetic halfbreed has found himself a mate" Sesshomaru stated snidely. "How fitting that this lowly wench is also a halfbreed".

Inuyasha blushed at his first comment, but his emotions quickly turned to anger at his last comment. He quickly flicked his wrist at his older brother and sent a rapid fire ball at him that Sesshomaru smacked a side. Sesshomaru looked somewhat surprised at the speed and intensity of the attack then his face morphed into slightly annoyed when he noticed his hand and part of his sleeve was burnt.

"Kagome, get back into the forest where it's safe" Inuyasha said without breaking eye contact with his brother.

"But what about you" She asked worried.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" He reassured her. Kagome hurried off to the line of trees behind them where she climbed one and observed the fight, silently hoping Inuyasha would be alright.

"Now let's get one thing straight. You can insult me however you like I really don't care, but you don't ever insult Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Or else!".

"Is that it threat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You bet" Inuyasha began launching rapid fireballs from his hand repeatedly. His brother used his energy whip to bat them all away, but Inuyasha just increased the speed of them in hopes of outlasting him at some point. After about a minute of this Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's annoying imp servant, who's name escapes him, attempt to sneak up on him from the right. The creature tried to catch him by surprise by using his wooden staff to launch a wave of fire at him. Inuyasha of course saw this coming and quickly casted a spell that stopped the flames right before they got to him. He then casted another spell that allowed him to transform the flames into the shape of a giant serpent and he quickly sent the huge flaming snake to charge at Sesshomaru.

The impact caused a small explosion where his brother stood. When the smoke cleared it revealed Sesshomaru with his clothes a little burnt, but otherwise unharmed. His servant ran up to him blurting out apologies that he didn't care to listen to.

"Still using your old cheap tricks little brother?" He taunted. Inuyasha just stood there silently.

"I'll admit some of your skills and techniques in the magical arts are impressive" Sesshomaru then quickly ,before Inuyasha could blink, ran up to him and ran his clawed hand through his stomach and out his back. "But they are useless against me".

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and started to cry from her position in the trees.

"Now tell where the tomb is or I'll finish you off now." Sesshomaru was suddenly surprised when Inuyasha just looked up and him and smirked as his body suddenly turned to dirt. Sesshomaru was just barely able to move out of the way as Inuyasha's claws slashed him, giving him a minor cut on his arm.

"How do like my new cheap trick" Inuyasha smirked at his brothers annoyed expression. "I bet you couldn't even tell the difference".

"It appears you have no intention of telling me the location of the tomb, for now" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

"Your just running away?" he shouted at his brother's retreating form, who ignored him and kept walking until he was out of site. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. When he turned around to go find Kagome he was surprised to see she was already standing in front of him and also looked upset going by the tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha was about to console her but was interrupted when her hand swung out and slapped him in the face.

"Kagome! What the hell!" He shouted but quickly regretted it when he saw her looked turn to anger.

"I should be the one asking what the hell, do you have any idea how scared I was!" She screamed at him. Kagome then did another thing he didn't see coming and hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest sobbing quietly. "Don't ever scare me like that again".

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but hugged her back. 'Women' he thought. After Kagome started to calm down he felt something tiny bite into his neck. Smacking it swiftly he looked at his palm to see his retainer Myoga the flea demon.

"Greetings master Inuyasha" the tiny creature said.

"Myoga what do you want" Inuyasha asked not in the mood to deal with the flea's antics.

"Can't a humble flea servant come say hello to his master, and have a drink of his delicious blood.." Myoga didn't get to finish as he was crushed in Inuyasha's hand.

"You know he probably wouldn't do that if you asked for permission before drinking his blood" Kagome added in, earlier tears forgotten. Myoga took one look at her and thought what everyone else did.

"I see my master has gotten himself a lovely young mate, may I ask how…" he was cut off as Inuyasha promptly stepped on him.

"Dammit why does everyone think that" Inuyasha said flush with embarrassment. "So seriously why are you hear now?".

"I'm here on important business. As you know your older brother Sesshomaru is searching for your great father's tomb". The flea explained.

"Yeah I can figured that out already"

"Well I may know where the tomb is or least how you can access it" He spoke.

"I don't understand what's so special about your dad's tomb?" Kagome asked.

"It's what is hidden inside the tomb that's so important milady" The flea told her.

"So what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's your father's legendary weapon the tetsusaiga"

* * *

**Happy Halloween Readers! Here's the chapter update I promised. The other stories being updated will soon follow. **

**I don't really know much about magic or sorcery, so must of the magic used in this story will be made up or ripped off of Harry Potter and the kido in Bleach.**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the trailer for this Wolf Children movie coming out next month, it looks amazing!"**


End file.
